Cruel Melody
by JanniAlexandra
Summary: Rose and Dimitri are attacked by strigois.  Rated M for a reason. Rape, Abuse, Language and Death. Lemons and happy chapters later in the story, from chapter 12 forward.
1. Prologue

Hi! This is the first story that I've written for Vampire Academy. This is just something that I was thinking aout the othr day and decided to share with you-  
tell me what you think! :D

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

As I stood there, looking into those red eyes filled with lust and hatred, I realized that I was going to die. The strigoi in front of me grinned and I understood that it wasn't going to be quick. He was going to kill me in the most painful way you could imagine. I knew that I wouldn't be able to fight him for too long. I just hoped that Dimitri would get here in time.

_Dimitri_. It hurt so much to think that I would have to leave the man I loved, but if my death would prevent the strigoi from killing him... It would be worth it.

"Oh Rosemarie..." the strigoi murmured. His red hair was wet, probably from chasing me through the woods. He took a step closer to me. I looked around, trying to find a way to escape. There was no way out. The strigoi had outsmarted me. I was standing in the corner of a cave, with no weapons.

"I'm going to kill you." I said in a calm voice. We both knew that I didn't have a chance but still I tried to convince myself.

He took a step closer to me. I backed down, and my back touched the wall-. There was no escape. I had to fight him. I took a leap towards him.

Good? Bad? Should I even continue the story? Tell me what you think!


	2. Your life is more Important

**Chapter One.** Your life is more Important.

**'**

**Rosa P.O.V**

"What's up comrade?" I asked Dimitri, who was sitting on the gym floor. He was wearing a white t-shoirt which showed of all of his muscles. I started thinking about our night together in the cabin, but was interrupted when Dimitri stood up.

"Are you ready for your training?" he asked, I nodded and took of my sweatshirt, revealing the black top I had underneath. I knew that the top looked good on me, and that my breast looked great in it. For a second I could see that his hand twitched a little, but then he was the same Dimitri Belikov. He would never loose control under a practice. Or so he thought.

"We're going to start right away with fighting." he said. "Pretend that I'm a strigoi. How would you attack?"

We'd trained this many times, but I'd always lost. This time, I was sure that I was going to win. We stared each other in the eye, before I attacked. I jumped towards him, knowing that he'd jump to the right. I knew all his moves, I'd seen them so many times. It was easy to block his next hit. I ran towards him, but instead of attacking like he thought I would, I jumped over him, landing on his back. The sudden impact made him fall down, but he quickly stood up. I was prepared for that too. I took a leap towards him and pushed him to the ground, so that I was straddling him. Our faces were close, and we breathed heavily. He forgot to fight me and I saw that he was fighting to remain control of himself. I leaned forward and kissed him.

**Dimitri P.O.V. **

Her beautiful body on mine was all that I could think of. I wanted her so bad. I wanted to feel her, be inside of her. I don't think that I've ever wanted anyone this ad in my entire life. Her scent was intoxicating, so sweet but yet so dangerous. Her lips came closer to mine. That was the point when I lost all self control. I captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Our tongues were battling for dominance. I let out a surprised gasp when I felt her pinching my nipple.

"And you comrade... Are dead." she said with a satisfied smile. I couldn't believe it. Rose had won me.

"I think it's only fair that I get a prize..." she mumbled and kissed me. Her other hand was traveling down towards my erect manhood. I moaned when she stroked it through the fabric of my pants.

"Roza...!" I groaned. I wanted to be inside of her so bad. I felt my manhood ache.

Suddenly she stopped, and quickly got up. My blissful moment was over.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

**Rosa's P.O.V.**

I was touching his manhood, enjoying the reaction that he was giving me. Just as I was about to kiss him, a wave of nausea hit me. Strigois.

"What's wrong?" he asked and and also stood up.

"They're here." I whispered. He was ready to run to the other guardians, but it was too late. I saw how the door was opened and five strigois marched in. The first two were blond and skinny, they didn't seem to be strong. We would easily defeat them. The last three were tall, taller than Dimitri, and from the looks of them they seemed to be as strong as him. There was no chit-chatting, they just attacked. I killed the first blonde one as easily as I had thought, while Dimitri finished one of the bigger guys. Just when I was about to attack the third strigoi, I heard Dimitri scream. I immediately stopped and turned around to see why he was screaming. The strongest strigoi was holding him down, ready to break his neck. Suddenly the events that happened in Spokane flashed before my eyes.

"NO!" I screamed and lunged forward. The two remaining strigois stopped me and grabbed me, both taking one arm to hold me still.

"Let him go!" I screamed at the top of my lungs while trying to fight of the strigois that were holding me. The strigoi that was holding Dimitri, looked at me with curious eyes, that had the same intense red color as his hair.

"Please, take me instead" I begged. I couldn't bare to watch another person that I loved get killed in front of my eyes. Especially not Dimitri. I loved him so much that the thought of losing him hurt more than anything.

"No.. Rose, save yourself..." Dimitri struggled to get the words out, his voice was barely a whisper. I could see that he was pain.

"Well... That surely is a... hmm.. very interesting offer." The redhead said while studying me. His eyes stopped at my chest.

_Fuck_. I thought. _Why did I have to choose this top?_

"I accept." He said and nodded towards the strigois that were holding me. They quickly turned around, still holding me, and started to run. They ran so fast that I didn't see where we were going. But then again, the destination didn't matter. I was going to be lucnch., or maybe a toy. I knew that I wasn't going to survive long. Still I trusted that someone would come and save me. Someone had to.

**Dimitri P.O.V.**

"NOO!" I screamed after Rosa. I screamed so hard that my voice came hoarse, The strigoi who was holding me down laughed.

"I will have a great time with her. I promise." he laughed and kicked me. I hit the wall hard, and saw stars for a few seconds.

When my head had cleared, the strigoi was nowhere to bee found. Some other guardians came running in, and I explained the situation to them. I was calm, a bit too calm. Alberta looked at me and sent me to the infirmary. I didn't protest, but in my head thousands of thoughts were racing around. Rose valued my life more than her own. I needed to find her, to save her. I stopped. I had to save her. In one fast movement, I turned around and started running to the place where the strigois had hid the last time they attacked. The caves.


	3. Feeling helpless

Thank you for the great reviews, they really keep me going!

**Disclaimer**: Do I look like a genius? No. I do not own Vampire Academy or any of the hot sexy lovely perfect characters.

**Chapter Two**

_Feeling helpless_

**Rosa P.O.V**

I couldn't breathe. There was something on my chest, something heavy. I gasped for air and opened my eyes. I was in the caves, the same caves where I had nearly lost Dimitri. . My heart started to ache at th memory, as I recalled how close it was for him to turn into a strigoi. I had saved his life.

The irony in the situation hit me. Now it was me who was in the caves with the strigois.

"I see that you're awake." A cold voice from the back of the cave awoke me from my thoughts. I looked up from the hard floor I was sitting on, and saw the blond strigoi in front of me.

"I'm going to kill you..." I hissed and stood up.

_Never hesitate_

Dimitri's advice came up in my head. I smiled, and didn't hesitate. I hit him as hard as I could, right in his face, but he didn't move. I let out a growl and hit him again, but he was faster than me. In one quick movement he caught my hand and twisted it around. A sickening crack was heard and I let out an agonized scream when the pain struck me. He may have broken my hand, but I wasn't giving up that easily. I managed to duck his next blow, but the then he got me. He kicked me right in my stomach, and I flew through the air and hit the wall. Black spots started to appear in my vision. The strigoi walked to me and kicked me in the stomach. I gasped for air and tears filled my eyes. He turned around, thinking that I had passed out. That was my shot! I stood up, and ran. I ran faster than the times when I ran with Dimitri. I could hear that the strigoi alarmed the others and started to chase after me, but I didn't care. I did what Dimitri had taught me to do.

_When you see a strigoi, run._

His words echoed in my head. I had to get away. I had to run.

**Dimitri P.O.V.**

I was so close to the caves, so close to saving Rose, when someone hit me. I didn't know who it was, but it was someone fast. I turned around, and found myself staring into a pair of red eyes. I raised the silver stake that I was holding, ready to attack. The strigoi just smiled, and suddenly, I felt powerless. I let the stake fall, and I just stood there, staring at him. I couldn't move. I tried, but I just stood there, staring at the strigoi with rage in my eyes.

"Quite funny, isn't it?" the strigoi said and took a step towards me. "Feeling so... ah, useless."

There was a deep silence, I couldn't get a word out of my mouth. The strigoi smirked.

"Looks like the famous Dimitri Belikov is helpless. Looks like you're no different from the others. I thought that at least you could resist my powers, but it looks like I was wrong. Frankly, I'm pretty disappointed in you." The strigoi was now facing me, and I spat in his face. The strigoi laughed.

"You really shouldn't have done that." he said with a ice cold voice. Then he punched me right in the jaw, and I flew against a tree from the force of the impact. Even if I couldn't move, I could feel the pain. It felt even worse when you were defenseless. As I laid on the ground, the strigoi walked up to me.

"I know who you came looking for." he said and kicked me right in the gut.

"You came looking for your lovely girlfriend... What was her name again?" The strigoi stood silence for a few seconds, then hit face lit up.

"Oh yes, that's right. Rosemarie. Well guess what Belikov? I'm going to find her first, and make you suffer the same way you made me suffer."

I looked up at the strigoi. What the hell was he talking about? I've never met him before in my entire life!

The strigoi noticed my look.

"Don't remember.?" he asked. "Maybe the name Kaija Pääkkönen refreshes your memory?"

I flinched at the last name. Pääkkönen. It was a Finnish surname, that was very familiar to me. When I was 16, me and my friends had been hunting on the west side of the Russian border. We had found a lonely strigoi woman, and from the looks of her she was not Russia. She spoke to us in a language we didn't understand, but she id say her name, Kaija Pääkkönen.. My friend and I killed her. She was my first kill, but I didn't have a mark on my neck for that. The strigoi looked at me with hate.

"Oh, so you do remember" he spat on my face. "I am Tuomas Pääkkönen. Kaija was my lover, wife and other half. And you... and your friend killed her. I killed your friend but I didn't find you, not until now. I've had plenty of time to plan my revenge."

he kicked me again, this time harder. It hurt so bad, but still, I couldn't say a word. I couldn't even move. I'd never felt so helpless in my entire life. Tuomas looked at me one final time before turning around. Then he started to run.  
_No, oh God, no_! I thought._ I'm lying here, helpless, while he is running to kill Rose. No this can't be happening..._

**Rosa P.O.V.**

I didn't get far before the pain in my hand caused me to stop. I was panting while trying to get closer to the academy. The moist and cold night air gave me goosebumps, but I didn't even notice. I wanted to scream for help, but i knew that if I would, the strigois might hear me. I looked around and saw another cave. I could hide there. Without any further thinking, I ran inside, wanting to hide deep in the cave.

Suddenly I stopped-

strigois were coming closer. The wave of nausea was growing stronger every minute. I turned around, but not fast enough. Someone knocked be on the ground. I landed on my broken hand and let out a pain filled scream as an excruciating pain went through my whole body. I jumped right back up and found myself staring at a strigoi.

As I stood there, looking into those red eyes filled with lust and hatred, I realized that I was going to die. The strigoi in front of me grinned and I understood that it wasn't going to be quick. He was going to kill me in the most painful way you could imagine. I knew that I wouldn't be able to fight him for too long. I just hoped that Dimitri would get here in time.

_Dimitri_. It hurt so much to think that I would have to leave the man I loved, but if my death would prevent the strigoi from killing him... It would be worth it.

"Oh Rosemarie..." the strigoi murmured. His red hair was wet, probably from chasing me through the woods. He took a step closer to me. I looked around, trying to find a way to escape. There was no way out. The strigoi had outsmarted me. I was standing in the corner of a cave, with no weapons.

"I'm going to kill you." I said in a calm voice. We both knew that I didn't have a chance but still I tried to convince myself.

He took a step closer to me. I backed down, and my back touched the wall-. There was no escape. I had to fight him. I took a leap towards him.

Once again, he was faster than me. He pushed me to the ground and sat on top of me. With his left hand he pinned my arms down. His right hand started wandering down my chest.

"You're so soft." he whispered and flashed an evil smile to me. I felt disgusted, and tried to scream. Nothing came out. He noticed my surprised look.

"Can't move?" he asked and tried to look sad. Then he burst out laughing. "Looks like even the infamous Hathaway can't put up a match against my spell. I thought that you would have been tougher than Dimitri, but I guess that would have been to much expected from you."

Tears filled my eyes. _Dimitri. He couldn't have hurt Dimitri. He couldn't!_

"It's boring when you're so quiet." the strigoi said. He closed his eyes for a second, and I felt how a barrier was removed from inside of me. I opened my mouth and screamed. I tried to move but I couldn't.

"That's much better." he said with a smirk. His hand continued to wander down my top, and I felt tars burn in my eyes. He pulled my shorts down and looked me in my eyes.

"We're going to have a lot of fun..." he mumbled and kissed me.

* * *

Cliffhanger. Teehee!  
Please review, I know this sounds so stupid, **but the reviews make me write faster**. So if you tell me what you think the next chapter will come up sooner.

By the way, yeah, I'm Finnish. I just thought that I should have something finnish in the story, so I just came up with Tuomas and Kaija. what can I say? I'm proud of living in an icecold land. ;)  
I also talk Swedish so maybe I'll write in some Swedish characters in another story? *Laughs*

Alright. keep on being awesome.


	4. Pain and Agony

Wait. Before we start, I want to take some time and say a big THANK YOU to all the dudes who have reviewed.

**Zo3yR3dbird , Valvr04, Kadiem02, WildChildBoornGood, beverlie4055, ZippyGal, sbgilmore08, teagie29,**

and **lastsacrifice**.

Huggies to you, and keep the great reviews coming!  
Also a lot of hugs to you guys who put this story on their favorite list and added me on their favorite author list. It really warms my heart.

Enough of the chick-flick moment. Let's start the gore, shall we?

**WARNING!** This is a graphic chapter with dark themes, such as rape and cursing.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah I totally own these characters and the books.

… No I don't. I just use them and put them in f-ed up situations.

* * *

Chapter Three  
_-Pain and Agony_-

**Rosa P.O.V.**

_His hand continued to wander down my top, and I felt tears burn in my eyes. He pulled my shorts down and looked me in my eyes. _

"_We're going to have a lot of fun..." he mumbled and kissed me. _

I screamed again, so hard that my voice became hoarse. His hands continue to wander down my body, grabbing every part of it so hard that I felt tears in my eyes. A whimper escaped my lips, and I tried to move. Nothing happened, I just couldn't control my body.  
I felt his hand on my inner thighs, slowly spreading the apart. I screamed in resistant, but he just grinned hungrily at me.

**Dimitri P.O.V.**

I still couldn't move. My head was pressed to the wet grass. I could hear that someone was coming closer. I tried to scream, but not a sound was coming out. Someone grabbed me and pulled me up violently. I could see that it was two strigois. Both were male, and they looked at me with a devilish grin.

"You're going to see something fun." the taller one said to me. They both started laughing.  
What? Where are they taking me? I wondered. I noticed that we were coming closer to a cave.

Are they going to kill me? I thought. They stopped at the entrance and looked inside. There was a loud scream, and my heart almost stopped beating.  
Rose. Rose was inside that cave, screaming.

I could feel how that anger started pumping through my veins.

I was dragged further in and pushed down on the floor. I saw Rose, lying half-naked in front of me. She looked at me with tears in her eyes.  
"Dimitri..." she whispered. I felt tears build up in my eyes.  
What are these sick bastards doing? Are they attacking a 17 year old? Why her? Why not me?

Tuomas made a gesture for the other strigois to leave. They did so and he turned his gaze back at me.

"You're going to suffer as much as I did." he said and walked back to Rose. I could hear her whimper of fear.

**Rose P.O.V.**

I saw Dimitri being dragged in the cave. The strigoi talked to him just like he'd know him. I could see the tears and terror in Dimitri's eyes. The the strigoi walked over to me. He continued to spread my thighs apart. Then he inserted a finger inside of me. I let out a scream.  
"She's tight. I see why you enjoy fucking her..." he said to Dimitri. Then he inserted another finger. His nails were long and I wasn't ready to take him in. I let out a pain filled scream. The strigoi laughed. He inserted another finger and I let out a whimper. I could see how tears started streaming down Dimitri's face. His eyes were filled with so many emotions. A sharp pain made me close my eyes and scream. The strigoi inserted a third finger in me.  
"It's too much! Please, stop!" I begged him in pain. He shook his head, but still took out his fingers. I gasped for air, hoping that that would be all. I should have known that I was wrong. He started to take of his pants, and I could see his erection. It was big. Too big. I knew that it wouldn't fit in me.

"The funny thing with being a strigoi, is that everything grows..." he said as he threw his pants away. "Your strength grows, your apatite. Even your dick grows into unbelievable measures." he continued after a break.

I stared at him with fear written over my face. He grinned at me, and then lowered himself to my level.  
"Are you ready for the greatest fuck of your life?" he whispered. Without waiting for an answer, he moved my legs apart. He looked me straight in my eyes as he entered me.  
The pain hit me first. It was unbearable. It felt like I was being torn apart, from the inside. I screamed. I think that no one has ever screamed that hard. Even the strigoi looked shocked at first, but then he smiled.  
"Don't like it rough?" he asked. Then he pushed harder into me. "Too bad, because I do."

I screamed, but there was no voice left inside of me. He kept on pushing in me, harder and harder. I couldn't cry, there was no more tears left. After an agonizing thirty minutes he let out a deep groan. . I could feel him slip out of me, but the pain didn't stop.  
"Oops..." he said in a sad voice. Then he grinned and looked at Dimitri. "Looks like I broke your toy..."

Oh-oh... Cliffhanger!

Oh I know how much you guys love them... Please tell me what you thought, and what do you guess will happen in the next chapter?


	5. Crimson

WOW! I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter, so a big thank you and hug for the reviewers;

**Kadiem02, thunderv2.0gmail, .g-baby , halloween265 , AlKerr, Ash Woody, READINGADDICT16 , Kinjirareta Ai , WildChildBornGood , ZippyGal, VAlvr04 , Zo3yR3dbird, numberonegirl, Maris Belikov, dnelson34,**

A special thanks to **deliciouse**, you wrote a really long and lovely review!

I really appreciate it you guys! You make me feel as if I'd actually be good at writing

**Disclaimer:** I don not own anything. Accept for the plot. Teehee!

**Warning:** Sad and depressing chapter. I had trouble writing this, too sad.

Chapter Five

_Crimson_

**Rosa P.O.V.**

My vision was starting to blur. My feet were numb and I felt sick from the blood loss. The stench from my blood tickled in my nostrils, and I felt dizzy. I fought to keep my eyes open, and I saw the strigoi walk out of the cave. I stared at Dimitri. He still couldn't move. Tears were streaming down his face. His handsome features had agony written all over them.  
"No, don't cry." I said, with a voice that was barely a whisper. He looked at me with pain in his eyes, as if it was he who was bleeding to death. I tried to move, tried to touch him, but I just lay there, watching him with tears in my eyes.

**Dimitri P.O.V. **

I looked at Roza, my love. She was laying so helpless on the floor. I wanted to run to her, but I couldn't. I bit my teeth together and let out a groan. I realized that Tuoma's spell was starting to wear of. I collected all my strength again and focused hard on trying to move. Pearls of sweat mixed with the tears on my face that tasted salty on my lips. A strange sensation covered me. It felt like something inside me was released free. I let out another groan and moved my hand as realization hit me. I could move. The spell was broken. My body was still drained of all the energy, and I felt so, so tired. Adrenaline started pumping through my veins like a venom, waking my every sense and making my heart beat rapidly, like a drum. I crawled to Roza, my beloved Roza. Her naked body was pale. Bruises and blood covered the smooth and silky skin, like stains on silk. Her eyes were on me, teary and sad. I could feel my heart break, and god, it hurt. I felt like something broke inside me into thousand sharp pieces, cutting into my insides.  
I took of my shirt and placed it carefully over her body, while sobbing her name.  
"Roza, Roza, stay with me." I said as tears blurred my vision. I lifted her carefully into my lap and hold her. A dark pool of blood in the darkest shade on crimson started forming on the floor, between her thighs.

**Rosa P.O.V**

I could feel his warm arms embracing me, and his tears that fell down on my face. I was cold, so cold. The pain was so hard that I welcomed the numbness that was slowly overtaking my body. Dimitri's voice was the only thing that was keeping e conscious, keeping me there.  
I opened my eyes and stared into his. I had never seen anyone so sad, so broken.  
Realization hit me like a lighting in the sky. I wasn't going to make it.  
"Dimitri... I love you. I love you" I repeated frantically in a weak voice that was barely a whisper. I didn't want to die there. I didn't want to die!  
"Stay with me!" Dimitri repeated, and I could hear the fear and panic in his voice.  
"I don't want to die..." I said and pressed my hand to his cheek. "I don't want to die."  
Tears were streaming down my face and I let a whimper escape my lips. The pain I felt physically was nothing compared to the mental pain inside of me. The moment felt almost unreal. Here I lay, crying in the lap of the man I loved. Of the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. And I was dying. I was slowly fading away, drop by drop of the blood that was slowly trickling down my body.  
Dimitri kissed my lips, my cheeks, my forehead and every part of my face that he could.  
"Hang in there..." he said. "YA nuzhdayusʹ v tebe, lyubovʹ moya " he added. I didn't understand what the last sentence meant, but I could hear the emotion that he put in. I could feel the love that he felt for me, and that made the pain inside of me worse. I wanted to grow old with Dimitri, not die in his arms.

Something inside me clicked, and I couldn't feel anything anymore. Panic grew inside of me as I understood what that meant. Death had come for me. I started crying harder, I wasn't ready to leave.  
"Tell Lissa, Christian and Adrian I love them... tell them not to cry..." I started. Dimitri let out a sob and shook his head.  
"No! You're not dying!" he said. His voice was thick from the tears and shaky. I took a deep breath and stared into his beautiful eyes.  
"I love you Dimitri. Always will... I love you so much..." I whispered and closed my eyes. Darkness starting taking over, and a warm numbness filled me.  
"Roza, no! Hang in there, I love you, I love you!" Dimitri exclaimed in panic, and tears streamed down his face. He sobbed and hugged me tighter. I opened my eyes for the last time and looked at him.  
" I love you and always will. .See you on the otherside Comrade." I whispered, heartbroken, as I felt darkness overtake me.  
I took my last breath, my heart stopped, not to ever beat again.

He sat there, with the love of his life, limp in his arms. He was weeping over her now cold and lifeless body. Her blood stained his hands, and his tears washed away the blood on her face. Crimson colored blood was smeared on the ground, along with the broken dreams and sorrow.

* * *

Lalala the end.

AAAH! No, just kidding, I can't end this story like this. There is coming more chapters! Many of you guys hoped that the gore and sadness would stop, and it will, but not in the next chapter.

Keep the awesome reviews coming! As you know, they keep me going!

YA nuzhdayusʹ v tebe, lyubovʹ moya means I need you my love. It's Russian, duh.


	6. Aching Loss

Seriously guys... The reviews you wrote were so sweet! I almost started crying!

…..Okay, I did, but what can I do? The reviews were so nice! And as usual, here are the wonderful peeps who reviewed:

**AlKerr, LovinTheSun1996, READINGADDICT16, WildChildBornGood, BreannaNash, Valvr04, deliciouse, Kadiem02, thunderv2.0, dnelson34**  
Hugs to you!

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the f-ed up plot. Nothing else. Which is a shame because otherwise the books would be a lot more pornographic.. who wouldn't want that?

Warning: Again, a sad chapter. Bad language.

Chapter Six

_Aching Loss_

**Lissa P.O.V.**

_Rose_

_Oh my god._

I knew something was wrong. I could fee it deep inside of me, it was like an ache in my soul. Panic started to form in my chest. I had never felt something like this before, what did this mean? I opened my eyes and sat up. Christian was snoring softly next to me. The ache inside me grew stronger, and it almost brought tears o my eyes. I shook Christian by his shoulder, waking him up.  
"Christian... Wake up, something wrong." I whispered. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me with tiredly.  
"Mmhuh?" he asked and sat up next to me. I swallowed hard and looked him into his eyes.

"There's something wrong with Rose." I said with a shaky voice. His tired expression changed to confusion.  
"What?" he asked. "How do you kn-" he started, but his voice faded when he saw my expression. I'm pretty sure I looked terrified.  
"I have this feeling. I think it's the bond..." I said. "We have to find her."  
Christian nodded and pulled on a shirt. I walked up to my closet and pulled out a big jumper. I quickly pulled it on and turned towards the door.. Just when I was about to open it, it opened before me. I gasped of surprise as I saw Alberta standing in front of me.  
"Princess." she greeted. I noticed there was something weird in the way she acted. She tied to look calm, but still I noticed the feelings she was hiding. She looked scared.  
"Alberta." I said. Christian walked next to me and nodded to Alberta.  
"Vasilisa and Christian, I have something to tell you" Alberta said and she looked almost pleading. I was a little bit annoyed, I needed to find Rose, not stay her and talk to Alberta. Still, there was something in the tone o her voice that made worry start to build up inside of me.  
"What?" Christian asked. His blue eyes looked curiously at her.  
"Rosemarie is taken by a strigoi." she said. I gasped.

_It is true. The ache inside of me... Something had happened. _

My heart almost skipped a beating.  
"I knew it!" I sighed and blinked away tears that started filling my eyes. Horrific images of what could have happened filled my mind. Alberta looked questionably at me. I told her about the feeling inside of me and she looked horrified.

"Dimitri went looking for her, but he was also badly injured" she said. "That was twenty minutes ago."

"Why didn't you send anyone after them earlier?" Christian asked.  
"Because we had to find guardians! They were all on different tasks... Enough talking. We have stakes for you. Since we don't have enough guardians you have to help." Alberta said in a stern voice.

_Oh god... what if Rose was.. _

No. I couldn't even think about it. We followed her downstairs and I tried to block the images that were creeping into my mind.

**Christian P.O.V. **

I was running in the woods with Lissa next to me. After what Alberta told us, we had met up with the other guardians. There was Rosemarie's mother, Janine Hathaway, Stan, Alberta and a few others. Alberta told us everything that Dimitri had told her, which wasn't much. Strigois had taken Rose, and carried her away.  
We split up in two gangs. Lissa, Janine, Alberta and me went looking for Rose, while the others hunted the strigois. We didn't have to run long, before we found a cave. Janine gestured to us 'shut up' as we slowly moved inside. The scene before us was something that I'll never forget. It was something that you only see in horror movies and your worst nightmares.  
Dimitri was holding Rose tightly against his chest, whimpering like a small child. There was a big pool of dark blood, and somehow I knew it wasn't Dimitri's.

No one of us said a word, we were to chocked to talk. Janine's stake fell down, and she fell on her knees next to it. The noise woke us up into the reality. Alberta kneeled down next Janine, who was sobbing and holding herself, like she was falling apart. She was crying, but no tears came out. Lissa gasped for air, and walked to Dimitri and Rose.  
"Rose..?" she asked. Dimitri looked up at her, and shook his head. Lissa let out a startled yelp.  
"No, no, no, no!" she screamed as tears started flowing down her cheeks. Sh pressed her hands against Rose, but nothing happened. Her healing wasn't working.  
"No! Fuck no!" she screamed as she realized nothing was bringing Rose back. Rosemarie Hathaway was dead.

I walked up to her and pulled her against my chest. She protested hitting me with weak arms, but then she collapsed down, crying against my shirt.  
"No, Rose..!" she sobbed and let out something that sounded like a scream. I noticed that tears were also flowing down my cheeks.

Janine gasped for air.  
"My daughter..." she whispered and reached her arm towards the body. Then she let it fall back down. She looked at Dimitri.  
"You..! You should have protected her! You should have fucking protected her!" she yelled with a shaky and teary voice. Dimitri lifted his gaze to meet hers. He didn't say anything, but I could see everything he felt in his eyes. The guilt, and the pain. I hoped that I never had to see that look again.  
The other guardians came storming into the cave. They stared at us, unsure what to do. Alberta then stood up and looked at the group with teary eyes.  
"We have lost one guardian." she said with a cold voice. The others nodded. Someone gabbed Janine and started taking her out of the cave. She didn't protest. I lifted Lissa in my arms and started carrying her out. I wanted to leave the gruesome scene behind me.

* * *

Phew! That was a long chapter. I find it hard to portray Lissa's and Christian's personality, but I did my best.  
I hope that you review and tell me what you think. You all know how much they mean to me.


	7. Floating

A lot of you guys seem upset about the fact that Rose died. You wanted to know how this could be an Dimitri/Rose story. Chicks and dudes, no worries! This is going to be a Rose/Dimitri story. I am bringing Rose back. And yes I can do that, this is my fic.

A lot of Russian god scented hugs go to:  
AlKerr, siennamoon, ZippyGal, Mangagurl301, Lulubelle09, 4ev3rsilenc3d, dnelson34, READINGADDICT16, D., deliciouse, Valvr04, LovinTheSun1996.

**Disclaimer:**_ Yeaah I own this shit it's all mine and I ride unicorns to Alaska._  
-Not. I don't on anything accept for the twisted plot.  
**Warnings:** Mild bad language.

Chapter Seven

_Floating_

**Dimitri P.O.V.**

Rose was carried into the infirmary. Her pale body was repaired. The doctors sew her up, and cleaned the blood that had stained her body. I stood there, watching them, hoping that my Roza would wake up. When the doctors were done, the covered he naked and bruised body with a blanket, so that it was only revealing her beautiful face. Her once rosy cheeks were now pale, and the red lips that I so often longed to kiss had a light blue shade to them. One by one, her friends came in and said their last goodbyes to her. Mia, Adrian, Lissa and Christian, one by one, walked to the bed. No one stayed longer then a few seconds, they didn't want to remember her like that. I didn't blame them. As I stood in the corner of the room, watching her friends, my students, take their goodbyes, I felt so guilty. I had watched her die, unable to save her. Tears threatened to fall out of my eyes, so I closed them. Images from the horrific rape scene started to flow into my mind. I opened my eyes and let the tears fell out. I noticed that I was alone in the room. The others had left. Unsure of what do to, I just stood there, a few feet away from the bed where the love of my life lay dead. The ache in my chest grew stronger. I needed to hold my Roza. I took a few shaky steps towards the bed. I could now see her clearly. She looked like she was sleeping. She looked peaceful. I didn't want that. I wanted her to look full of energy, full of life. I wanted to see the enthusiasm that she was always filled of. The joy and the passion. Instead I was facing a lifeless corpse, a shell. I broke into sobs, and lifted her in my arms. I hold her tight against my chest.  
"Wake up..." I whispered. My fingers tangled in her hair, needy, desperate. I kissed her forehead, then cheeks and lips. Her skin was wet from my tears that tasted salty on my lips.  
"Roza, I need you..." I continued whispering. The ache inside of my heart was growing, eating me from the inside. For a second I though that I was hearing her heart beat. I held my breath for a second, and then realized that I was listening to my own heartbeat.  
"Roza!" I whimpered. "Come back, please. Please, please, please, please, please!" My voice was hoarse and now barely a whisper, but I kept on repeating it like a mantra.  
"YA lyublyu tebya. Ne ostavlyaĭ menya, pozhaluĭsta! Pozhaluĭsta ... " I whispered. My eyes were sore from all the crying, but that was nothing compared to what I felt inside of me.

**Rose P.O.V. **

I was floating. It felt like I was in water. I couldn't feel my body, I was only a spirit.

_Floating _

_Floating_

_Floating_

Wait-

Am I dead? I can't be...  
The calmness inside of me started to wear of. Panic and fear took it's place. I died. I was dead now, somewhere in the middle of the world of the living and dead. I opened my eyes, but all I saw was black. I needed to go back to the man I loved. I needed to stay there for him, and my friends. With all the strength I had, I tried to resist the stream that was taking me somewhere. Nothing happened.. I tried again, while thinking of all the people that I didn't want to leave behind-.

Janine, my mom. Even tough our relationship was complicated, I loved her. After all, she was my mother.  
Lissa. Oh god, Lissa... My best friend, who I loved more than my own life. She was so important to me,my best friend and half of my heart. Hell, she had even saved me instead of her own family. I needed to stay there for her.

Dimitri... Dimitri... My love, the other half of my heart. My Comrade. I loved him so much that the thought of never seeing him again hurt more than dying, and dying was painful as fuck. I wanted to stay there for him. I wanted to hold him close to em. Hug him, kiss him and tell him how much I loved him.

The stream that was pulling me suddenly disappeared, and the thick water suddenly became lighter. I fought as hard as I could against everything that was holding me down.  
"Roza..."

the voice I heard wasn't even a whisper. I could barely hear it, but yet, the clear voice was all I heard. It was Dimitri's voice. The black shades in font of me were pulled away. I felt pain, so much pain, but still I smiled. I wasn't dead.

**Dimitri P.O.V.**

A breath. A heartbeat, followed by another. I opened my eyes and looked down at the woman in my arms, the woman I loves. Her eyelids fluttered open, and she looked at me with weary and tear filled eyes.  
My heart almost skipped a beating. Then it started beating in a rapid paste. A sudden flow of emotions rushed through me. Fear. Anger. Love. Hope. Happiness. Amazement. She was alive. How the fuck was she alive?  
"Nurse!" I screamed over my shoulder with a hoarse voice. I then turned back to Rose and I could see a smile form on he lips.  
"Hey there comrade." She whispered. I let out a sob and pressed my lips to hers. Tears were falling down both of our cheeks, while our lips pressed together.  
Rose was alive.  
She was living, breathing.  
_Alive._

_

* * *

_

OMFG HOW IS ROSE ALIVE? i DON'T GET IT THIS FIC SUCKS THIS IS SOOO STUPID BLAH BLAH BLAH_  
My friends reaction when I showed her this chappie. Reminded me why I never show these stories to anyone of my "friends."  
_

There will be a logical (well, kinda logical ) explanation in the next xhapter.  
As always please review! I'm hoping that this story would reach 60 reviews. If not, I don't mind. It's enough to know that you read it. Just knowing that makes me so happ that I almost cry.

_ Don't tell anyone. I'm known as the tough girl at my school. X''DD  
_


	8. Myth

Whoa! Over 60 reviews? Honeybees, you spoil me!

These are the people I will send a lot of hugs to:**  
deliciouse, 4ev3rsilenc3d, luvizu, jayma94, BreannaNash, LovinTheSun1996, wreckless angel, AlKerr, casi-sand, Kadiem02, dnelson34, ZippyGal, 3dwardLvua, thunderv2.0, Mels78 and vampireacademy 101**

**Disclaimer**:_ Nothing_ accept the ever-changing plot belongs to be.  
**Warnings:** Cursing. The usual.

This is a longer chapter because I'm going for a vacation and returning in January, So it will be a kinda long break, but you'll live ;)

Chapter Eight

_Myth_

**Rosa P.O.V.**  
I was still dizzy and all I could feel was pain, but knowing that I was safe in Dimitri's arms made me feel a lot better. The blissful moment didn't last long, soon nurses started running in, pulling me away from the safe and warm arms that belonged to the man I loved.  
"Rose? Can you hear me?" A voice asked. I opened my eyes and winced as a strong light was pointing directly into my eyes. My vision was still blurry, but I could see the silhouettes of the nurses and doctors s´that stood around me. I couldn't tell what they were saying, but I could distinguish words like 'miracle' and 'impossible'.  
"We have to anesthetize you" A doctor said. I tried to protest, but I felt how i was put to sleep. I blacked out, and found myself back in the black waters of unconsciousness.

**Dimitri P.O.V.**  
The doctors took Rose out of my hands and placed her on one of those beds with wheels. They started taking her away, and rambling about some medical terms I didn't understand. I followed them until they went into a room, and I was told not to follow.  
"I need to be there!" I yelled to the nurse who held me away from the door.  
"Belikov, you would only disturb the doctors who are working on her, healing her." the nurse said in a steady voice. I relaxed and turned away,, even though I wanted to be there. Thoughts raced through me as I walked into the room where rose's dead body was found. I sat down on the chair and rested my head in my palms.  
_Rose was alive. Ten minutes ago she was dead. I watched her die in my arms for gods sake! I watched her die, I watched her getting raped... Oh god. Does she remember? What if it left permanent damage in her, both physically and mentally? What if..._  
A headache started pounding in my head, interrupting my thoughts. The adrenaline in my blood started wearing of, and the pain in my body started to show. My head was bleeding, and I was sure that I had broke n my arm. Just as I was about to stand up and walk out to get some help, Janine stormed in.  
"Where's my daughter? Where is Rosemarie?" She asked with a shaky and teary voice. I didn't know what to say. She looked miserable to be honest, Her eyes were red rimmed, and her hair was dirty. Pearls of sweat and tears were mixed on her face. She looked nothing like the proud guardian Hathaway she usually was. Dimitri wasn't sure how to explain to Janine that her daughter who she though was dead, was after all, alive and breathing.  
"Rose is alive." Dimitri said shortly. He didn't know what else to say, after all, he didn't know anything else.  
"What the fuck?" Janine asked. "Quit playing around Belikov! This isn't funny!" she said and I could see tears form in her eyes, as confusion and anger spread on her face.  
"I'm not." I said, my voice almost as shaky as hers. "Rose woke up. I don't know how or why. The doctors are checking her as we speak."  
Janine looked at me like I just told her that unicorns were true. She opened her mouth, trying to say something, but no words came out.

**Janine P.O.V.**  
What the fuck was guardian Belikov telling me? Was my Rose alive?  
Thoughts went through my head. I didn't believe in miracles. Once dead, always dead. Yet, there was hope inside of me. Like a little spark,. Ready to burst into flames. I looked at Belikov one last time before I ran to search for some doctor,. A man dressed in a white doctor-coat was standing in front of a closed door. I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, so that he was now facing me. He looked a bit shocked, maybe because of my expression, maybe because of my shaky voice, but I didn't care. I needed to find my daughter. The doctor looked at me and instantly recognized me.  
"I've never seen or heard about anything like this before. Rosemarie was dead, but something happened. She's alive." he said, like he wouldn't believe it himself. I felt a stone roll of my heart. ^My baby girl was alive.  
"Thank god." I mumbled and let the tears in my eyes roll down my cheeks. "Thank god..!"

**Dimitri P.O.V.**

The nurse but a bandage around my wrist, she told me that I had broken it but I didn't listen. I needed to know why and how my Roza was still here with me. As soon as the nurse was ready with me I started walking towards the big library.I searched through the books for a moment, but didn't find anything.  
"I think I know why Rosemarie is alive." a voice behind me said. I quickly turned around and saw Alberta.  
"The rumors spread quickly." I mumbled and turned back to the bookshelf. Alberta stood next to me and took out a book that I hadn't even noticed. It was old and dusty.  
"Myths." I read out loud and frowned: "How the fuck am I supposed to find anything in this fairytale?" I asked.  
"Page 67, third paragraph." Alberta said with a stern voice. I did as I was told.

_Power of the soul_

_If a soul has a power strong enough, the person who possessor of the soul can do things that is almost ethically and morally wrong. The soul has many powers which we incorrect know as feelings. These 'feelings' can help you achieve different goals, depending on which power is strong in you soul. The strongest is love, but almost equally strong is hate. If a person feels deep love towards another person, that feeling becomes too strong for the heart alone too handle, so it starts to imprint on the soul. When something is imprinted on the soul, it is never to erased, but to stay there forever. If the object of this strong emotion would for a reason or another pass away, is it possible to bring that person back to life. This only works if_ _the person who you feel t´so strongly about feels the same way about you. Once someone is pulled back from death, their souls are forever linked. Soul binding and having such a strong power in the soul is extremely rare, if not almost impossible. If the person pulled from the dead dies again, the other partner also dies.  
There are only few early records from the 1500__th__ century that indicates that it's possible, and..._

I looked up from the book. I was confused, but still it seemed so clear.  
"So this is all because of love?" I asked and my frown depend. Alberta sighed.  
"Not any kind of love. Deep love, so deep that it reaches all the way down to the soul." she said. I looked at her for a second, the back at the book. It did seem like a lot of bullshit, but then again,I loved Rose and she was alive. Could thee be any other way? Besides, Rose was already shadow kissed. If there was such a thing, it was very possible this could also be true.  
I spent the next hour with Alberta, searching for more information about soul binding and any evidence that it existed. We found some proves, which made me more sure that my soul was now linked to Rosemarie's.  
"Does this mean, that when Rose eventually dies, I will also?" I asked carefully. Alberta nodded.  
"Yes, I'm afraid so." she said. I swallowed hard. The fact didn't scare me at all, it felt good. I couldn't think about a life without my Roza, so it was for the best that if she'd die I'd go with her.  
"Good." I said. We sat there for a moment when a nurse came running in.  
"Rose went into a coma." she said.

* * *

**Uhhuh! Cliffy!**  
**Telll me what you think, reviews make my day!**


	9. Comeback

What the hell. Really, what-the -hell? So many reviews? Are you kidding me? If I die now I'll die happy and dancing like a fool.  
Here are all the cute people that reviewed and made my day:

**Mels78, Valvr04, Willowfur, LovinTheSun1996, deliciouse, WildChildBornGood, lastsacrifice, Kadiem02, jayma94, TotallyGaga, thunderv2.0, ., georgie00, Mirji, READINGADDICT16, .g-baby, B4byBoO, Milena, stephmoser**

Someone asked me about the name, Cruel Melody. I think that I mentioned it before, but it's a song made by_ Black Light Burn._ I listened to the song when I started writing, and I still listen to it. It's a nice song.

The vacation was nice, I really needed it. Now I'm back in business, with chapter nine!. It's maybe a bit boring, but every chapter can't be filled with action.

**Warnings: **Mild language.  
**Disclaimer**: I'm just a poor 15 year old girl from a cold harsh country where you can go trough all the four seasons in one week. That kind of tells you that this isn't mine.

Chapter Nine_  
Comeback_

**Dimitri P.O.V.**

"Rose went into a coma." she said.

I stared at the nurse for a few seconds, trying to understand what she had just said. My Rose, in a coma? No, it can't be, she was fine just minutes ago!  
I quickly stood up, and the chair I was sitting on overturned. It hit the floor with a hard crash, and surely broke apart. Right then, I didn't care. If needed, I'd pay for it later, but right now that wasn't my priority. Rose was.  
"What do you mean?" I asked. My voice was hoarse, but you could still hear the panic and rage that was building up inside of me. The nurse looked scared, and I didn't blame her. I probably looked like shit, or worse. There was blood on me, after the strigoi attacks, and my hair was a mess. My face was pale, and my eyes were red rimmed. I didn't look anything like the Dimitri Belikov she knew of. She cleared her throat and looked me in my eyes, with clear empathy.  
"Rosemarie went into a coma. Her body's too weak, and she's been through a lot." The nurse said with a fake-soft noise. I looked at her, and anger started pulsing through my veins. I noticed a name tag on her chest. It was white, and it said 'Alda' with pink curly letters. I took a step towards her, and she immediately took a step back.  
"You listen to me Alda, and you listen to me good." I started. My voice was low and threatening, the kind of voice I used when talking to pupils that were troublemakers. "You and you're fucking little doctor friends, are gonna fix up Rosa. If anything happens to her, I will blame you, and let me tell you, it's not nice being an enemy of me. Are we clear?" I continued. She looked like she was about to cry, or run away, but she quickly found he calm again. She straighten up, and nodded shortly.  
"Yes guardian Belikov. I understand, and guarantee you that we will-" she started, but I interrupted her with a nod.  
"Good." I said shortly, and turned my back to Alda and Alberta. I started walking in a fast paste towards the door.  
"Belikov!" I heard Alberta scream after me. She was probably going to scold me for threatening the nurse, but I didn't care. I would deal with it later. I walked away from the school, I just couldn't focus there. There was too many whispers and questions asked. I didn't want to talk to anyone, especially not the pupils and colleagues. I walked outside, and then stated running. I ran as fast as I could, and I could eel how my lounges starting to hurt. I was now panting, but still I kept going. I slowed down as I noticed that I had ran all the way to the lake in the woods. I fell down on the ground, exhausted. My heart was pounding like crazy, and I was panting so hard that it hurt. I felt dizzy, and my legs wee hurting like hell. I turned to my back, and closed my eyes. I swallowed hard, and then sighed. There was too much going on. All I wanted was Rose, and now she was in a coma. Just when I got her back, I'm losing her again. The only comforting thought was that if she'd die, I'd go with her.  
"Dimitri." A soft voice said. I opened my eyes and quickly sat up. The person in front of me looked a bit shocked, to be honest. It took a while for me to recognize who it was.  
"Tasha." I said shortly, making sure that she could hear that I wasn't pleased to see her. She sat down next to me, and looked at me, sadness in her eyes.  
"Oh Dimka, I heard what happened." she started. I winced slightly when I heard the nickname she used. I hated it, always had.  
"I am so sorry for you and Rose. It must have been terrible to lose her, and now go through it again." she continued. I guesses that she had heard what happened, and that Rose was now in a coma. But still, she had no right to think that Rose was going to die. Rose wasn't going to die, not on my watch.  
When I didn't answer Tasha, just stared at the lake, she continued.  
"I want to be there for you. You know that you can always count on me." she said, and placed her hand on my knee. I looked at her, and I could see how surprising my look must have been.  
"Listen up Ozera." I started. She quickly took back her hand from my knee, and looked confused at me. "i am not leaving Rose. If you haven't noticed it yet, I love her." I continued. She slowly shook her head.  
"Dimka, you have to move on." Tasha said, acting like Rose would be dead.  
"I'm never, never going to leave Rosa. I can't."  
"Of course you can.." Tasha started.  
"No I can't. My soul is now linked to Rose's. If she dies, I'll go with her." I explained. Tears started forming in Tasha's eyes, and she grabbed my hand.  
"Dimka, there has to be something we can do about it!" she exclaimed. I shook my head, and a smile formed on my lips.  
"I don't want to do anything about it. Rose's my soul mate. I love her." I said. Tasha let go of my hand, and I stood up. I didn't feel bad for her, not at all.  
"But Dimka-"  
"Shut the fuck up up. I'm not Dimka. I'm guardian Dimitri Belikov to you, lady Ozera." I interrupted with a calm and steady voice, before walking away.

**Tasha P.O.V**  
I was left there, alone, sitting on the ground in absolute shock. What the hell did just happen? My Dimka left me for some kid? I gasped after oxygen, as his words echoed in my head. How could he? How the hell could _my man_, link his soul to some _silly little girl?_ It's just ridiculous.  
"Rose, you should have learned not to touch others men." I said to myself and a devilish grin formed on my face. I knew what to do. I couldn't end Rose, and didn't want to. That only left one good option for me to use. I had to turn Dimitri and Rose against each other, even if that wasn't going to be easy.  
I stood up and looked at the river. It was beautiful, but yet dangerous. Like me.

* * *

Someone mentioned that all my chapters end in cliffhangers. That might be true.

...Fine it's true. But it's because that will have you waiting for a chapter. Think of me as Santa Claus.

Oh, and a big thank you to deliciouse, she gave me the idea for a Tasha showdown.


	10. Plans

Heya!  
I'm sorry that it took me such a long time to update... School's tough and so on. Remember that I'm sorry and that I love you, okay? Haha, no but really, I feel awful that I didn't update, and now that I finally do I'm giving you a lame chapter. I AM SO SO SORRY!

But all the hugs and kisses go to:**Willowfur, Kinjirareta Ai, READINGADDICT16, Mels78, lastsacrifice, deliciouse, Lil-Miss-Disaster, Sophie ,ThE JeStEr AnD MaKaPuNo** and **justasmalltowngirl13. T**hank you so so much for reviewing and telling me your thoughts. It means a lot.

**Warnings**: Cursing. Dimitri uses the f-word quite a few times.  
**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me. Ingenting. Ei mitään. Nada. Nichts. Good enough for ya'?

Chapter Ten_  
Plans_

**Rosa P.O.V.**

I knew that something was wrong. I couldn't wake up. Something was holding me asleep, forcing me to rest. I didn't want to rest. I wanted to wake up, live. My head felt heavy and it was difficult to think clearly.. I knew that something had gone wrong, but what?

_"I hope that she's gonna wake up soon"_  
I heard voices. They were not stronger than whispers, but they were still voices.  
_"Did you see how Belikov reacted? He was broken... Poor man."_

I felt a sting in my heart when they -who ever they were- mentioned Dimitri. I didn't want him to suffer. He had suffered enough.  
The voices started to fade, and I found myself back in the eternal darkness.

**Dimitri P.O.V.**  
_That bitch. That fucking bitch! She had no right! She..._  
Thoughts rambled through my head. I felt such a deep hatred for Tasha, that I found it hard to stop me from killing her. She acted like Rose would be dead, and was sure that I'd choose her. Not a chance in hell. Rose was the only one that I loved. No one else. There was never anyone else. Just Rosemarie Hathaway.  
I looked up and noticed that I was next to the caves. The caves where I had lost Rose. Tears burned in my eyes as I recalled how I failed to protect her. I could hear her screams echo in my head, and I saw the ed eyed of strigoi who had caused her all the pain. My soul and body longed for revenge, I wanted to rip his heart out. For a few seconds I saw red, and I could swear that I could hear the strigoi's laugh. I turned around, and saw nothing but trees. I felt so stupid, so weak. I let out a frustrated roar and let my fist make contact with the tree. When nothing happened, the tree was still standing, I repeated the action. I don't know how long I kept on beating on the tree. Maybe an hour, maybe just for five minutes. It didn't master. When I finally stopped the vicious beating, the tree had clear fist marks on it's surface, and there was blood smeared on it. I looked down at my hands. The knuckles were bloody, and my hand was bruised. I let out a sigh. All of the rage that was inside had disappeared.

I stood there for a second, trying to calm my breath. I wanted to run away, forget everything, but I didn't. I may be a lot of things, but coward isn't one of them. Even I would be, there was no way that I could leave rose behind. That was just out of the question. My mother taught me better then that.

I realized that I missed them. My mother, my sisters, grandmother... My family. I closed my eyes for a second, and though about what my grandmother would have said to me if she knew about his situation. She probably knew, because of her gift. I smiled for a second at the though of my family. They would like Rose. In that moment I knew what I wanted to do. I was gonna marry my Roza. I would love her more than anything else in the world.

**Lissa P.O.V.**

I tried to fight the tears that burned in my eyes. I could feel Christians arms tight around me, but they didn't offer too much comfort. Not now, that my best friend was in a coma. Not to mention that she was raped and dead before that.  
"Oh Christian, I'm scared!" I said with a silent voice. The anguish within me was clear. He held me tighter and kissed my forehead, reassuring me that he was there for me.  
"She's gonna be alright..." Christian murmured in my ear. "Rose is a fighter. She's one of the toughest persons that I've ever met." he added, with a small smile. I let out a silent chuckle. It was true. Rose was a bad-ass. She was gonna make it. She always did, with or without help. I'm sure she needs help this time though. I didn't even want to know the things that the strigoi did to her. I'm also sure that I'll never have to know: all the guardians try to avoid the subject, and Dimitri won't tell.  
"Yeah, Rose's gonna wake up soon." I whispered and gave Christian a half-smile. He smiled back to me, and touched my cheek.  
"She is. And when she does, we have to be there for her. She is strong, but she's also only a damphir." Christian said weakly. I frowned at him.  
"What do you mean she's only a damphir?" I asked, maybe a bit too angry. "So it would be better if she would be moroi, like us?" I continued. He looked up in surprise, and then frowned while he shook his head.  
"No Lis, of course not. What I meant was that she is strong, but not wonder woman. She has feelings, and I'm sure the..." his voice became quiet. I knew that he didn't want to say the word that we all feared. Rape. Rose was raped.  
I nodded slowly.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to start a argument." I said. "But you know it is. We're all tense and so on..." I added, and he smiled to me.  
"I know honey, I know." he said and pulled me in a hug. "We all just have to try to continue." his voice was barely a whisper. I whimpered against his shoulder, and let my walls come down. I started crying, and shaking so much that my teeth were shattering. After a while he noticed that Christian was crying with me. Neither one said anything. We just held each other.

* * *

I'm disappointed with this chappie because I only want to give the best for you guys. But this is all I had time to write, so it'll have to do. Next chapter is hopefullt going to be a lot more exiting.

Remember that reviews are my heroin.

Oh, and please let me know what you think that is going to happen! I love to know your thoughts.


	11. Wake Up

I got a review that told me this story was getting boring. I read through the story, and now I feel awful. The reviewer was totally right. I've got to get some romance and action in this story.

Anyway, I want to thank all the lovely reviewers who make me want to continue this story!  
**AlKerr, LovinTheSun1996, Mels78, Lil-Miss-Disaster, READINGADDICT16, Dimka's chick, Danzo1431, Kadiem02, deliciouse, D. Kelly, vox ad umbram sum** and** Willowfur**

**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:**It ain't mine.

* * *

Chapter Eleven_  
Wake up_

Rose woke up on the twelfth of September, 2010. She had been in a coma for thee weeks. Those weeks had been filled with fear that she wouldn't wake up. The months had also been filled with hope, because Rose's body was healing thanks to the newest technology that the academy had to offer. Nobody said it, but they all knew it. She was going to need therapy and professional help when she woke up. That was, if she could.. No one knew what kind of damage there might be to her mind. Maybe she was completely damaged and would never be the same again. Maybe she didn't remember anything from the incident, and never would. Truth was, that no one had a clue.  
When she woke up, her first words were "Where the fuck am I?". That sent Dimitri and Lissa laughing, because they knew that she was back. There was no need for checking her physical damages because all the nurses had done such a great job with her. The scars had faded, and the damage down there had been completely fixed. She was like nothing had happened- on the outside that is. Even when she started talking, or more like asking, they were still unsure of what her mental state was.

**Rose P.O.V.**_  
12.9.2010_

"Can I talk to you alone?" I asked. My voice was hoarse, and it scared me to hear how weak I sounded. The persons in the room (besides Dimitri) -Lissa, Christian and my mother nodded. They said their quick goodbyes and wished me something that sounded like 'keep on fighting' and 'Good luck'. I didn't listen though, my eyes were fixated on Dimitri. He sat next to my bed, and held my hand. I threw my arms around him, and I could hear him grunt a little but then I felt his strong arms around me.  
"Roza" he mumbled with a weak voice. "I was so worried.". I could feel a sting in my heart. I didn't want to cause pain to the man that I loved.  
"Dimitri, I've missed you to" I whispered. I could hear him chuckle, and he pulled me even closer. I let out a happy sigh. Things were going to get better.  
Dimitri let go of me ad placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I answered the kiss, feeling his soft lips against mine. He stopped the kiss too soon, and I let out a disappointed sigh. He just smiled to me, and nodded towards the door. I looked at it, and couple seconds later some doctors came walking in. Dimitri gave me a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, before walking to the doctors. I noticed that they gave each other a quick nod, and then Dimitri walked away, leaving me alone with the doctor. She sat down next to the bed, on the same chair where Dimitri had been sitting. I looked closely at her, she was kinda pretty. Not in the traditional way, her hair was too curly for that and the freckles didn't quite fit in. But when you looked at her, there was still something pretty about her.  
"Hello Rosemarie." she said with a soft voice. "I am doctor Alana Brook." she introduced herself. I nodded and gave her a half-smile.  
"So are you my doctor?" I asked, a little confused. I thought that I was fine, or at least I didn't feel any pain at all. Alana nodded, and cleared her throat with a cough.  
"Yes, yes I am." she said. "I'm going to help fix the..." she paused as she looked for words. "the inner damage." she finally said. My mind raced as I went through what she had said. Inner damage? Like in mental?  
She noticed my confused look, and started explaining.  
"I am going to help you get through what happened to you. Rose, you've been through a lot of horrible things..." she started explaining, but I wasn't listening.

_Pain. Sharp pain. Screams: Me begging for him to stop. More pain. Blood. So much blood, my blood. _

"Rosemarie!" a concerned voice woke me up. I noticed that tears were streaming down my face. I looked at Alana, and she sighed.  
"You saw something, didn't you?" she asked, even if it didn't sound like a question. It was more like a consumption. I nodded weakly and leaned back in my bed.  
"I saw... I, um... Was I..? Did it really.." I mumbled, unable to get the word out. Alana touched my hand, and looked me in my eyes.  
"Yes Rosemarie, it really happened. You were sexually assaulted by a strigoi about a month ago." she said with a quiet voice. I let a whisper escape my lips, and new images filled my mind.

_The numbness. Dimitri's tears. Cold. Salty tears. Dimitri begging me to stay with him... Whispers. And then... nothing. _

I opened my eyes and looked at Alana.  
"But I was dead" I whispered. "I died, didn't I?" Alana nodded and handed me a tissue. I wiped my tears and blew my nose before throwing the tissue away. It missed the trash-bin and landed on the floor, but Alana didn't seem to notice.  
"Rosemarie, what happened was something that I have never witnessed before." Alana started a strong voice. I sensed that it was going to be a complicated story, so I sat up and looked at her with a puzzled look.  
"It appears that there's something very strong binding you and guardian Belikov... Somehow he managed to-" Alana silenced, and I could see that she had a hard time finding the correct words. "wake you up." she finally said. I nodded slowly, while my mind processed what Alana just had told me.  
"And that's not everything." she continued, and I looked up at her. "We have some information about this, and it appears that you and guardian Belikov are now linked."  
I raised my brow questionably.

"Linked? How?" I asked. I noticed in her frown that she didn't want to tell me. "How?" I repeated, this time louder. She looked startled at my sudden outburst, and sighed.  
"It means that if you pass away, guardian Belikov will do that to and the other way around" she explained, and I could see the sadness that she was trying to hide. She thought that it was such a tragedy to be linked, but I couldn't help to feel a little happy. That meant that I didn't have to live without Dimitri, we would always be together. On this life or another.  
"Oh." I said, so that Alana wouldn't notice the secret joy inside of me.  
"Yeah..." she sighed. "But we should already already get started."  
The next hour we went through my memories, and Alana helped me through my tears. I was thankful that she was there. Even though I usually hated shrinks, she was different. She knew what to say, and when to say nothing at all. I appreciated that. After an hour she hugged me goodbye, and I hugged he back.  
"Let's see how you sleep tonight. It might be tough, but I think that you can handle it. If not, we'll talk about it tomorrow." she said before walking out of the door. I nodded and closed my eyes. An uneasy feeling filled my stomach. I was raped, and everybody knew. I felt ashamed, and then anger of feeling such silly feelings. I was woken from my thoughts as the door opened. I opened my eyes and stared at the door that was now slightly open. Dimitri stood next to it, and gave me an unsure smile.  
"Hey Comrade." I said, voice a little hoarse from all the crying. He seemed to ease up when he heard that I used the nickname that I had come up with.  
"Hey Roza" he whispered and sat down next to me. He held my hand, but didn't look me in my eyes.  
"Dimitri... I remember." I whispered, and a tear rolled down my cheek. He looked up, and I saw that his eyes were shining from the tears that threatened to break free.  
"Roza, I'm so sorry..." he whispered. I shook my head in confusion.  
"No, it's not your fault." I said with a shaky voice.  
"It is." He insisted. I pulled him in a hug and we sat there, whispering words that didn't matter.  
"I need you to hold me." I whispered to Dimitri. He nodded and climbed next to me in the bed. I threw the blanket over us both, and leaned my head against his chest. His breathing calmed me down, and I could feel his arms wrapped around me.  
"It's gonna be alright." Dimitri whispered. "I'll always be here with you."  
I smiled and kissed his chest.  
"You don't really have a choice,do you?" I chuckled. He kissed my forehead and I could feel him smile.  
"No, I don't think I have" he said.  
I let out a happy sigh and started to fall asleep.  
"Love you." I whispered to Dimitri before dozing of.

* * *

SO THERE YOU HAVE IT.  
_- Umm have what?_  
The beginning of the happy ending.  
_- So this is going to end soon?_  
Maybe. We'll see.

Reviews keep me going, and there's nothing I love more than hearing your thoughts!

Love, CherryRoadhouse


	12. Joy

Here you have a really long chapter! I'm sorry that it took a while, so I hope that you like this chapter. I made it happy and long because, like I said earlier, enough of the angst!

I got a lot of lovely reviews, so here are the people that I want to thank:

**LovinTheSun1996, WildChildBornGood, D. Kelly, AlKerr, Willowfur, READINGADDICT16, Lil-Miss-Disaster, deliciouse, olympicfishything, Sophie, Mels78, lastsacrifice, Dimka's chick, , stephmoser**

**Warning**s: Cursing  
**Disclaimer:**I'm not getting anything for writing this story, except the nicest reviews. Take that!

Chapter Twelve_  
Joy_

**Rose P.O.V.**

_The following months were tough, filled with therapy sessions at day and nightmares at night. Even though Dimitri staid with me when I went to sleep, he couldn't stop the nightmares from coming. They were always the same; blood-red eyes, the shadow of a man and a smirk. That was all that it took for me to wake up, tears on my cheeks and a scream on my lips. It was something that I just couldn't help. I tried to think happy thoughts, focus on Dimitri's arms around me as I went to sleep, but it didn't work. Nothing did. The nightmares weren't there every night, but often enough for me to feel tired during the days. Even though no one said anything, I knew they were all worried about me. It was in the way Dimitri held me, the way Alana tried to hide her worry as I told her about my nightmares. Even I was beginning to feel scared. All I wanted was to things to get normal again. The way they used to be. _

_After a while, my nightmares started to fade. They weren't as terrifying as they used to be, nor did they wake me up. I could barely even remember them when I woke up on the morning. Things were going to get better, I knew it. My mother still blamed Dimitri for what happened, and so did he. I hated my mom for the awful things she had said to me in a rather big argument we had in the beginning of my healing process. It was a normal Sunday afternoon as she walked in my room._

_26.10.2010  
"Rosemarie, we should talk." My mother said with a silent voice. I looked up from the book I was reading, and nodded.  
"Sure, about what?" I asked, trying to sound cheerful as usual. I didn't want her to suspect that I was sad or something. My mother trying to me a good and comforting mother was one of the mot awkward things ever seen.  
She sighed and sat down on the bed. She looked like she wasn't sure what to say, and I prepared myself for bad news.  
"It's Dimitri" she said, and I could feel my heart sink. Before I had the chance to ask her if something had happened, she continued. "I don't like it when you're together. He's your mentor for god's sake!" she exclaimed. I sat up, and glared at her as rage started building up in me.  
"What the fuck Janine?" I almost yelled. I didn't want to call her mom, because in this situation I almost hoped she wasn't. "I love Dimitri, and he loves me! So what if he's a few years older, it's not like it's illegal or anything!" I continued. I could see her face redden as she also became angry. She clenched her fists together, and I could see her gritting her teeth.  
"How can you still love him after what happened? You're so foolish!" she yelled. It felt like someone had punched me in my stomach. I couldn't breathe. How could my mother ask me something like that? Was she such a stupid bitch that she didn't understand. When I didn't answer, she took it as a sign of victory, me agreeing to what she just said, and continued in a calmer voice.  
"See now Rose.. He failed to protect you, and almost got you killed... He did get you killed! If it wasn't for some old mumbo-jumbo you would still be dead." she said. I was now practically shaking with rage. First of all, she claimed Dimitri for what happened, and then she called the soul-magic mumbo-jumbo? Oh hell no.  
"Fuck you!" I screamed, as tears started streaming down my cheeks. I didn't cry because I was sad, they were tears of rage. "How can you even blame him? It wasn't his fault! It was nobody's fault, except for that son of a bitch strigoi!" I pointed at the door, and stared at my mom who for once didn't know what to say. "Get out. Now." I said with a cold voice. She stood up and walked to the door, and quickly walked away. I looked at the door, only to see that Dimitri was standing there, with a pained look on his face. He didn't have to say anything, I knew that he had heard everything.  
_

_After that argument I avoided my mom as much as possible. I resented her. I told Dimitri every single day that it wasn't his fault, and finally he started believing me. Our days turned into this schedule, filled with my therapy-appointments, and the rest of the time just sitting together, Dimitri and me. It was like that, everyday, for those few months. Then things got so good, that Alana decided that I didn't need her anymore. I was very grateful for that choice, and for the first time for a while, I smiled. A real, genuine smile. I turned 18 that week, and celebrated it with Lissa and Christian, who had only become closer to me during the big ordeal. We ate pizza and watched some old comedies, like normal teenagers. After the party, I went back into my room, only to find Dimitri there, sitting on my bed. He stood up and gave me a tight hug, and then kissed me. I kissed him back, and the kiss was a little clumsy and had a side-taste of pizza, but it was still one of the best kisses in my life._

1.3.2010

I was woken from my thoughts when someone knocked loudly on my door. I opened it up and smiled as I saw Dimitri there. It was time for our date. Not that 'dating' was neither of our thing, but somehow we had agreed on doing something special once in a while. We walked hand in hand to the woods, and stopped there at a small lake. He had brought food with him, and I couldn't help but to gasp when he started taking out the most incredible smelling foods from the basket. He placed them on a blanket that I had found somewhere in her room, and smirked at me.  
"Where did you buy this?" I asked and eyed the delicious treats that were placed in front of me. I moved my gaze to Dimitri's smirk, that now turned into a sheepish smile.  
"I made them." he confessed with a small voice. I let out a laughter and smiled a toothy smile to him.  
"Seriously?" I laughed. "Wow... Comrade I'm impressed. I didn't know you're good in the kitchen-" I continued with a smirk. Dimitri smiled and nodded.

**Dimitri P.O.V.**

"My mom and grandma taught me" I explained, and felt a little embarrassed. No one, and I mean no one knew about my cooking skills except my family, and now Rose. Ever since I was a small boy, I had loved it in the kitchen. There was always a calm and love-filled atmosphere in our kitchen, back home in Russia.  
I looked up and saw Rose smiling at me. My heart filled with a warm feeling, and I couldn't help but to smile back at her. I suddenly felt nervous when she took up a piece of my homemade Oladi. No one had tasted my cooking before, except my family. She took a piece of the thick Oladi, and put it in her mouth. As I saw her smile, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh my god, Comrade!" she said with an amazed smile. "You should make food more often , this is so much better than ordinary pancakes!" she continued and took another piece of the Oladi. She put that one in my mouth, and I smiled. It did taste good. I swallowed it, and was about to say something to Rose, when I felt her lips on mine. The kiss tasted like Oladi and berries. I smiled and we continued eating, while talking and laughing. The situation seemed like from some lame romantic movie. A couple that was in love, having an early spring picnic. Birds started singing, and we couldn't help but to laugh. Now it was like a real romantic movie.  
"This seems like a scene from one of those terrible movies that Lissa and Christian watch" Rose exclaimed, and I nodded.  
"I was just thinking the same!" I laughed. "My sister, Victoria, she's always reading those silly love stories." I said with a smile. She touched my hand and smiled.  
"You miss them." she said. I nodded and gave her a sad smile.  
"I love my family, and I haven't been able to visit them as much as I want to." I told her. "In my culture, family is important, so to me it seems unnatural not to see them.."  
She nodded and gave me a hug.  
"You know that you can always talk to me." she said and kissed my cheek. "Right, soul mate?" she winked her eye, and I laughed to her expression.  
"Of course Roza." I said and she smiled.  
"Good" she said. "You're the only man I love, so it would kind of suck not to know how you're feeling" My whole bod felt warm again, in that weird fuzzy way.

"I love you Roza" I whispered and pulled her in a hug. She kissed me again, and I knew that it was time for me to ask. I let out a nervous chuckle, and looked in her eyes. She had a questionable frown on her face, and I took out a small box from my pocket. She opened her mouth as I opened the box, so that she could see the ring in it. I cleared my throat and looked at my Roza.  
"Rosemarie Hathaway, will you do me the honor and become my wife?" I asked with a shaky voice. I was nervous, of course, but not for one second did I doubt my decision to propose to Rose. She was the one I loved, why wouldn't I ask her. Tears started streaming down Rose's face, and she nodded.  
"Yes, yes!" she said and laughed. "Of course I will."  
I smiled like a fool as I placed the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly, and it fitted Rose so well. It was a silver ring, with small diamonds embedded in it.  
"I love you Roza, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I said and she smiled and kissed me. Her tongue was moving quickly over mine, trying to let me know everything she was feeling. We kissed for a long time, and whispered words of affection to each other. I felt so happy, and from the smile on Rose's lips I could see that so was she.  
"We have to visit my family." I said with a smile. "They'll love you." I added when I saw her worried expression. She looked relieved and smiled.  
"I'm not sure what Janine will say.." she said, and for a second she looked sad. The expression soon changed, and a smile lit up her face. "Whatever, as long as I have you, I'm happy." she said.  
I smiled and gave her a tight hug. God how I loved this woman!

**Rose P.O.V.**

Holy shit. Holy sweet motherfucking hell. I was gonna get married. Married to a Russian god. Married to the man that I love more than anything: Pinch me, I am dreaming!  
"Where do you wanna get married?" Dimitri asked. I was silent for a minute, thinking. I shook my head and grinned.  
"In your country, the cold Russia!" I laughed. I was serious though. The way Dimitri talked about his home made me feel happy and warm. It was in a place like that where I wanted to get married."I'll call my mom tonight then" Dimitri said and smiled.  
We continued talking, planning the wedding for hours. Then we returned home, and I fell asleep next to him. I inhaled his scent and smiled. My life was perfect.

What Rose and Dimitri didn't know, what that someone had been watching them. Watching the and making plans, bad plans.

* * *

PHEW! As you all know, I'm crap at writing long chapters! I am trying to get them longer, but don't expect miracles! Keep in mind that reviews are Internet-crack, I just can't get enough.  
Have a good one3


	13. Hi

Hi

I don't know what to say. It's incredibly rude of me to just leave a story hanging. I am so sorry that I've kept you all waiting. I hope that I still have some readers left, since it's been over two years (?).

Anways, I am here to tell you that this story will continue ! Next week I'll post a new chapter. So thank you, and once again I apologize for being so bad at updating.

Take Care, Janni

_PS: If you still this story, let me know by sending something in the reviews ! _


End file.
